Technical Field
The present invention relates to an art providing an operation part in a top cover which covers an upper part of an engine for a ship.
Background Art
Conventionally, an art enabling easily maintenance and the like of an engine for a ship arranged in a lower part of a hull from an upper surface side of the engine is known (for example, see the Patent Literature 1).